1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conferencing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, information terminals such as tablets, smartphones, notebook PCs (personal computers) are becoming widespread, and a demand for conferencing systems utilizing such information terminals in a conference (presentation), such as a lecture or a class, is expected to increase. For example, a system may be envisioned in which a presenter at a conference uses a projector or an digital whiteboard to display presentation data, and participants of the conference are be able to view the presentation data on their own information terminals.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-033229 describes an electronic conferencing system in which a first conference terminal (presenter terminal) notifies at least one second conference terminal (participant terminal) of a change in a display page position when a display page change operation has been implemented at the first conference terminal, and the second conference terminal changes a display page position displayed on its screen accordingly if it is set to sync mode, but does not change the display page position if it is set to non-sync mode.
However, according to the technique described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-033229, when the second conference terminal is set to non-sync mode, the user of the second conference terminal is able to manually change the display page position. In such case, for example, a presenter giving a presentation may not be able to determine whether a participant is keeping up with the pace of the presentation. As such, the presenter may be unable to adjust the pacing of the presentation while giving the presentation.